super_mario_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom
'''Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom 'is an Adobe Flash animation related to the ''Super Mario series of video games produced by Nintendo. It was created by the now-deceased Randy Solem, and posted on the American-based entertainment and social media website Newgrounds. Part I was posted on August 6, 2003, and as of April 2, 2013, it has come to gain 2,357,091 views; Part II was posted on September 20, 2003 and has reached 1,629,393 views; Part III was uploaded on August 3, 2004 and came to gain 1,304,823 views; and Part IV was posted on March 14, 2005 and has since gained 1,299,483 views. In addition to music from actual Mario games, Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom also uses music from the 1997 film Titanic. This Flash animation uses sprites from the 16-bit Mario ''titles, as well as ''Kirby Super Star and the Sega Genesis version of Ghouls'n Ghosts. Part I Plot Mario is shown doing various exercises, such as jumping rope and doing push-u Scene I: "A Fine Day In the Mushroom Kingdom Mario is shown doing various exercises, such as jumping rope and doing push-ups. While he is simply taking a walk, a Toad Kid waves hello to him and then, happy to see his kingdom's hero, he falls down to the ground and injures his head. A Yoshi is sent to carry the injured Toad Kid to be nursed to health. However, just as Mario follows suit, a Bullet Bill blasts Mario in the back. Then three more Bullet Bills hit him, and finally a Banzai Bill fires at the famous hero, causing a huge explosion, killing him. Scene II: "The Death of a Hero" Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and a multitude of Toads are all gathering at a graveyard to honor Mario's death (but although it is a funeral, none of them are dressed in black; instead they all are wearing their normal clothing). At this funeral, the Toad Kid Mario helped earlier places a Tanooki suit on Mario's coffin, and cries as his father takes him away, and Peach places a Fire Flower onto Mario's coffin before it is lowered into the ground. Luigi falls to his knees and sobs in anguish. He suddenly stops, and pure rage etches itself on his face when he, believing that his brother has actually been murdered, decides to avenge his death and punish the responsible party, which he assumes to be the Koopa Troop. Scene III: "Raid on Bowser's Castle" The Mushroom Kingdom then begins raiding Bowser's Castle after assuming that his troops were the ones responsible for murdering its hero. Luigi and an army of Toads and Yoshis are seen doing some work in this scene; for example, a couple of Yoshis devour Lakitus around them and allow a pair of Toads to steal the mysterious turtles' clouds. Part II Plot Scene I: "Unwelcome News" At Bowser's Castle, Ludwig von Koopa enters into Bowser's throne room and informs him about the arrival of Luigi and his Toad and Yoshi entourage. Bowser, frustrated at this news, calls for a team of Koopa Paratroopas to come in, and then they are ordered by the Koopa King to kill the trespassing Mushroomers. Scene II: "Entry" The Yoshis and Toads enter into a hallway of Bowser's Castle, barging into a door that Larry Koopa is guarding. Here we see a Baby Yoshi hatch out of its egg, eat up a random Goomba, and grow into a normal Yoshi. Scene III: "Stealth Tactics" Luigi, meanwhile, decides to sneak into "Klub Koopa," while staying out of the sights of any Koopas who dare to cross paths with him. He heads into a room labeled "Employees Only," and opens a Treasure Chest that contains a Frog Suit. After leaving the room in the Frog Suit, Luigi realizes that it would not work well for him, so he re-enters the room and opens a second Treasure Chest, which contains a Tanooki suit. With the Tanooki suit on, Luigi flies above Klub Koopa, and even turns into stone to allow a dancing Koopa to pass him by, before he leaves the room. Scene IV: "The War Begins" The movie cuts to the outside of Bowser's Castle, where two Toads bomb one of the doors, allowing for the Toad and Yoshi troop to march its way out of the castle. There they encounter a troop of Koopas, Goombas, Bob-ombs, and Boomerang Brothers, and a Yoshi strikes first, using seeds from a Watermelon he has swallowed to decapitate various Koopa Paratroopas. Then the Toads and Yoshis begin to attack the Koopa Troop, with everything from punching to biting. Scene V: "The Secret of Koopa Cemetery" We next see Luigi in a "Koopa Cemetery," where he is greeted upon his arrival by various Boo Buddies. At the end of the cemetery Luigi sees a locked door that he cannot open; he tries everything but still cannot get it open. But then a Thwomp crash-lands onto the scene, its impact destroying a couple of stone pillars, which Luigi uses to get across. As he proceeds, he notices a wall, but goes right across it (as a tribute to the famous "Minus World" glitch in the original Super Mario Bros.), and he is transported away, via a pipe labeled "-1," which is what the Minus World is numbered. Scene VI: "The Final Battle" Now Luigi finally gets to avenge his brother's death in a one-on-one battle against Bowser. The twosome fight atop the rooftops; Kamek transforms Bowser into a giant, then the Koopa King breathes his fire at Mario's brother and turns him into Small Luigi. Luigi, however, retaliates by becoming invincible, and he uses this power to his advantage, knocking Bowser out of the bout and ending his reign of terror once and for all. Scene VII: "Yoshi's Island" Bowser then lands on Yoshi's Island, where numerous Baby Yoshis hatch out of eggs. The Koopa King is then brutally murdered by the Baby Yoshis as they surround him. Scene VIII: "A Sad Farewell" It is Christmas time in the Mushroom Kingdom. While numerous Toads are enjoying the snow and fun, Luigi is spending his time at Mario's grave, laying a "photograph" of the two brothers at Mario's tombstone. Shortly afterward, we then realize that the Koopas were innocent, and Wart was Mario's true killer. Part III Plot The first half of this video series is revealed to be nothing more than a horrible nightmare that Luigi was having of what was to come. Luigi tries to stop these terrible events from happening. After using a stopwatch, Luigi saves Mario, but is killed in his place. Just before dying, Luigi tells Mario that Wart was responsible for this. Saddened and angered by his brother's death, Mario transforms into Cape Mario and takes off to Subcon while two Toads carry Luigi's body away. Mario flies to Subcon to kill Wart for his actions. Goofs Toads left and right arms is missing. Beginning of Part 1 and 4, Luigi and Mario's hat is different. Deaths Mario is killed by Bullet and Banzai Bill. Lakitu is eating by Yoshi. Larry Koopa is blasted by an screen. Goomba is eating by Yoshi. Boom Boom is neck snaped by Luigi. Yoshi is burned by Boomerang Bro. Koopa Troopas is decapitated by Yoshi's watermelon. Toad is exploded by a bomb. Green Koopa is biting by Yoshi. Beach Koopa is burned by Toad. Yoshi crushes Boomerang Bro, Goomba is biting by Yoshi. Bowser is defeated by Luigi. Baby Yoshis eated by Bowser. Luigi is exploded by Mario. Mouser is shredding by Phanto. Clawgrip is burned by an hot water and Mario. Big "Boo" is throwed by Princess Toadstool. Shyguys defeated by Green Shell and Mario. Ninji and Snifit stomped by Mario. Wart is kicking by Mario. Wart is exploded by Mario and Luigi. Injuries Toad falls and saved by Yoshi and Mario. Wart chokes an vegetable by Mario. Mario climbs and falls to the wall. Mario is hurted by Ninji. Items Fire Flower Tanooki Suit Frog Suit Warp Whistle Caped Characters Mario & Luigi Princess Peach Toad Yoshi Lakitu Birdo Clawgrip Shyguy Ludwig von Koopa Bowser Goomba Baby Mario, Luigi and Yoshi Boomerang Bro Koopa Troopa Bob-omb Wart Mouser Snifit Larry Koopa Boom Boom Monty Mole Boo Buddies Big Boo Category:Material created on Newgrounds